


Sleepless Beauty

by mousapelli



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, M/M, Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-26 14:56:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13238139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mousapelli/pseuds/mousapelli
Summary: Daichi isn't sleeping quite as much as he's supposed to be while he waits for Sugawara to hurry up and rescue him.





	Sleepless Beauty

**Author's Note:**

> Written for SASO 2017, Remix bonus round. Remix of [this fill](https://sportsanime.dreamwidth.org/24808.html?thread=15355624#cmt15355624) from Dynamite about fairy tale Prince Koushi saving Daichi who is not quite as in distress as he's supposed to be. 
> 
> I love the original fill of this but I did have to wonder what Daichi was doing with himself for all that time in a tower.

Daichi feels a bit bad about the situation, but it isn't like he asked to wake up after only a good night's sleep. He supposes even cranky old warlocks lose their touch after hundreds of years, and maybe its true Ukai the Black's grandson will be taking over the family business in the near future. He rolls over and huddles under the blankets and tries to fall back asleep, as if it's a Sunday morning when he woke up early even though he didn't have to, thinking maybe the curse will stick on the second go-round.

No such luck. Daichi sighs and climbs out of bed, picking up the gold circlet someone had the nicety to leave on the bedside table for him. He strides across the tower room — it only takes him five steps but on the other hand how much room did it take to sleep — and knocks smartly on the door before pulling it open.

"Ohohoho!" A great dark shadow looms over Daichi. "What have we here? Need someone to come and tuck you in, prince charming?"

"Is there any chance of breakfast?" Daichi asks. He tilts his head up to look at the shadow, looking back him, and then down to the cat at the shadow's feet. "You two must eat something, right?"

"I'm supposed to drink your nightmares while you sleep," the shadow leers.

Daichi offers him a thin smile. "Seems like we're both in need of takeout, then."

It is a bit boring in the tower. Daichi counts the stones in the floor, the tassels on the canopy, the clouds that drift by his window. He has the cat and the shadow to talk to, although he worries sometimes that he's giving the shadow too much encouragement, and the crows come to chatter, lured to the windowsill with food scraps. Daichi likes the crows best because they bring him news of Koushi's progress, and on Thursdays the smallest one brings a letter from the princess in the next tower over, then pecks and struts around Daichi's room curiously as Daichi pens his reply.

"Here you are." Daichi offers the crow his envelope. "Don't fool around this time." The crow caws, baleful, and Daichi taps his beak. "Unless you're stopping to help Koushi. Because I don't know what on earth is taking him so long, and it's quite boring in here."

But mostly Daichi waits and waits, and even if he doesn't sleep as much as he's been cursed to, he dreams anyway, of opening his eyes and seeing Koushi above him, or of keeping his eyes closed and letting Koushi break the spell with a kiss.

In the end it's nothing like that, Daichi in the middle of making tea, turning around at the sound of the door to find Koushi standing there with his hands on his hips, leaves in his hair and mud on his tunic. He's the most handsome prince Daichi has ever seen, and he tells Koushi that, then tells him again between kisses, and he keeps telling him as Koushi walks him backwards towards the bed and pushes him down on it.

Much later, sleepy and kiss-flushed and wearing Daichi's circlet on his hair at a jaunty angle, Koushi asks how Daichi knew he was coming anyway.

"Oh," Daichi says, offering Koushi a wide, silly grin. "A little bird told me."


End file.
